Help!
by yauksiei
Summary: Aki needs help, and who better for the job than Yusei? But, Divine has other ideas... Summary sucks, as fot the story, thts 4 u 2 decide! my first fic on here! AkixYusei!Rated for language and maybe violence!
1. Chapter 1

Help!

YuseixAki

Rated for language

Yauksiei: Hello!! Here is a story for the couple that inspired my screen name!

Lizzie: Yeah!!

Yauksiei: I'll do the disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5Ds, or any of the characters! It's all Kazuki Takahashi's!! This is dedicated to my friend Katlin!! I hope you like it, PnDa!!!!

Both: ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1: Loyalty

_"Vent out all of your sorrow!"_

Those words….They played over and over in her head….

He…He couldn't have meant them….

But…

"Aki!" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?" Aki looked up.

"What were you thinking about?" Divine asked.

Aki smiled a little. "Well, you're a psychic too, you tell me!"

Divine did not take this as a joke. He stared at her seriously.

Her smile faded. "It's nothing, Divine."

_"You have to think for yourself!"_

Aki shook her head, trying to get his voice out.

Divine continued to stare at her. His look told her that he guessed it. "He cannot save you, for you were already saved."

Aki nodded, "I know that. It's just…."

Divine smiled, his tone disgustingly sweet, "Aki, I need your mind here, not pondering on just some duel opponent. Remember, we have a job to do."

Aki nodded, "Yes, you're right."

He kept his smile on. "Thank you."

Yauksiei: Meh, it was ok. Review plz!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: I Hurt Him When He Let Me In

Help!

Disclaim: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: I Hurt Him….

"Yusei? Yuuuuuuseeeeiiiii!!!" Rua called.

"Uh, Rua, he's not here," Ruka said.

"What? Where is he?" Rua asked.

"All he said was, 'I'm going out'," Ruka shrugged. Her brother pouted.

"Ok…"

^^With Yusei^^

Fall.

A season that no child would like because school started.

And Yusei didn't really like it either. He didn't like the cold, for it kept people inside, and everyone was unhappy.

He was on his way back to the twins', a place he lived at for a little while now. He had been out in the park for about an hour, just staring out into space, thinking about everything and nothing.

When he saw her sitting on a bench.

Her dark pink hair and outfit made her stand out among everyone.

"Aki?" His voice was almost inaudible, but she somehow heard him.

Her brown eyes locked with his sharp blue ones, and she noticeably stiffened.

"Yusei." Her voice was flat, as if Yusei had done something wrong. And, in Aki's view, he had. He crept into her mind, and refused to come out.

"May I sit next to you?" Yusei walked over. Aki shrugged, saying that she didn't care. He sat, and the two went into silence. Aki stared at the ground, while Yusei stared at the sky. (A/N: I thought I would put in some symbolism in here: Yusei looks up, because he likes to look at the positive side of things, while Aki is more negative about things)

"So," Yusei started, trying to get a conversation going, "How have you been?"

"Fine."

Silence again.

"Um, that's good." Yusei tried to think of something to talk about. But he wasn't really the conversational type either, so that was kind of hard. Well, just talking about how he had nothing to talk about was something, right? So he went with it, as silly as it sounded.

"Wow, I really suck at conversations…." He mumbled.

"Yes, you do." Aki agreed.

"But you do too."

"I do not."

"Then how come you haven't talked for--" Yusei checked his watch, "--ten minutes?"

"It was that long?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Well, you suck more."

"I would say we're even."

Aki snorted. "No, we're not."

"Yes, we are."

"No, we're not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Ha ha, I got you talking!" Yusei smiled and pointed at her. Aki scowled at him. Yusei could have sworn her cheeks turned pink. And it wasn't from the cold.

Yes, Aki was blushing. Because that smile _he _wore was so damn hot on him! It actually made her wish he would smile more. Well, that was something to talk about. She would show him that she did NOT suck at conversations!

"You don't smile enough."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

Yusei's smile disappeared into a look of annoyance.

"AHA! See! It's gone now!" Aki pointed.

"You're acting like a child, Aki."

"So? I can act how I want around _you_." She put a hand to her mouth. Oops, that came out wrong. Her blush deepened.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Yusei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"W-well, why are you asking?" Aki retorted.

"I'm curious."

"Don't you know what curiosity did to the cat?"

"Ah, but I am not a cat." Yusei raised his index finger and pointed to the air on "Ah".

Aki tried not to smile. Yusei just looked so out of character then, it was hard to even say that he _was_ Yusei.

Yusei saw her struggle, and went with it, "But people say that my hair kind of makes me look like a hedgehog, whatever _that _is." He looked like a teenage girl when he talked, because he shook his head slightly, and made circling motions with his finger, as he pointed to his spiked hair.

Aki had to look away. This was not Yusei, it couldn't be. When she regained her composure, she turned back, and saw that Yusei had turned back to normal, looking up at the sky.

"You know I hate you, right?"

Yusei blinked, and turned his attention back to Aki. She was wearing her scowl again. She was serious.

"Oh." Was all Yusei could manage. For some reason, that sentence hurt him more than he had expected it to. He cleared his throat to get his voice stable again. "Um….Would you like me to leave?"

"Yes."

"Oh….Ok….well…it was nice talking to you. I guess I'll…See you around." Yusei stood, and walked away.

In truth, it also hurt Aki as well. But why would it? She should hate him with all of her black heart!

But that conversation….. It was like Yusei had opened up, and let himself out, rather than put up his usual cold front.

_He let me in….._ Aki then thought. She gasped a little in shock. _And I hurt him….._

She stood, and looked over at where Yusei had gone. She could still see him, walking slowly down the path. But there was something wrong in his stride. It was….Aki couldn't place it.

But before she could ponder it further, she got a call from Divine. He told her to come back. She hung up, and huffed. She had to go the direction that Yusei was going. She started walking. Her pace was faster than she liked, but soon she was past Yusei. She glanced back at him. He was looking down, as if he was thinking about something. But his cobalt eyes were a bit duller than they should have been…

_I hurt him…_ Aki thought. _But….Did I really mean to?_

Another thought crossed her mind then:

_Do I really hate him?_

Yauksiei: I thought I would put in a side of Yusei that will probably never exist….ever. Hope you enjoyed!!!


	3. Chapter 3: The Storm That Started It All

Help!

Disclaim: Don't own anything!

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Storm That Started It All

_Damnit, Damnit, DAMNIT!_ Aki screamed in her mind. It was absolutely _pouring _in the city. It was horrible, thunder and lightning crackling and booming in the sky.

And poor Aki was caught up in it. She had no jacket, because it had been sunny earlier, and warm, and she hadn't needed one. But now she would kill to have it with her.

And some crutches. While she had been running back to the Arcadia Movement, she had slipped, and her ankle twisted. She was now limping terribly slow, and she couldn't put any weight on it.

Just then, a red D-wheel zoomed over to her.

"Hey, you need a ride?" A familiar voice called out. Aki looked over to see Yusei getting off and walking toward her.

Aki blushed; Yusei was soaked too, but he didn't have a helmet on, adding to the smexiness. She shook her head, but Yusei rolled his eyes, and picked her up without a word, and forced her onto his D-wheel.

"Hold on," He advised, and started to ride back down the road.

Aki's blush darkened, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Take me back to the Arcadia Movement," Aki yelled over the noise of the engine and the storm.

"I can't do that; your ankle needs to be fixed up first!" Yusei yelled back.

"They can take care of me there!" Aki said.

"But not as quick as the twins and I can!"

Before Aki could say anything else, they were already pulling into the garage at the twins' house. She huffed, frustrated. Yusei picked her up bridal style, and she just crossed her arms and scowled in front of her. She heard Yusei stifle a laugh, and she whipped her gaze to him.

"What?" She asked flatly. Yusei fought back a smile, but he wasn't very good at it. He could only just shake his head. "Tell me." Aki ordered.

"You just….look so much like a little girl right now. It's kind of cute and funny at the same time." When Yusei said "cute", he meant like a cute little girl, but Aki couldn't help but blush.

Yusei pushed open the door, and told the twins what happened.

"Can Aki stay here for a little?" He asked.

"Sure," Ruka shrugged.

"Thanks," Yusei carried Aki into a guest room upstairs. He laid her down gently, and put a pillow under her ankle.

"I'll be right back," He walked out. Aki sighed. She did not want to be here. She would have to see Yusei a lot more. This made her strangely excited too, though.

She sighed again, only this time it was dreamier. She was picturing one day seeing Yusei out by the pool, wet and shirtless. She blushed crimson, but couldn't help but drool.

"Um, why are you red faced and drooling?"

Aki jumped and looked toward the source of the voice. It was Ruka, one of the twins.

"Uh…."

"Actually, don't answer that," Ruka held up a hand. "Anyway, Yusei wanted me to give you these," She put some of Yusei's clothes on the bedside table, "He says to just wear them while you wait for your clothes to dry."

Aki blinked and looked down at herself. "What the…?" She was in some pajamas that didn't really fit her too well.

"Oh, yeah, you fell asleep. Yusei came in, and dressed you in them. Don't worry, he didn't look at anything."

"Oh." Aki said.

"So, yeah, he's washing your clothes now."

"Thank you for letting me stay here."

Ruka looked surprised that Aki was actually thanking her. But she smiled, "Well, you're welcome. Anyway, I'm gonna go to bed, good night."

"'Night."`

Ruka walked out. Aki wiped the drool off of her mouth. _I guess my little fantasy put me to sleep…. But I don't remember dreaming…. _The picture of Yusei shirtless and in light denim jeans came back, and Aki's heart pounded. _What the hell?! _She thought, shaking her head. She tried to get the image out.

"Aki, what are you doing?"

"Huh?!" Aki jumped again, and turned to the voice. This time it was Yusei.

"O-oh, hey…." She breathed.

"Are you alright?" Yusei asked. He took his glove off and felt her forehead. Aki blushed more deeply, if that was possible.

"Ok, well, you don't have a fever," Yusei shrugged and took his hand away, "You should be ok in a couple of days." He was about to leave, but Aki interrupted.

"Wait, um, Yusei?" And before she thought about it, she said quickly, "Will you stay here tonight?"

It was an understatement to say that Yusei was surprised. In fact, he blushed bright red.

"Uh, sure?" Yusei couldn't control his voice, so it ended up as, "U-uh, s-s-s-sureee…." He mentally cursed himself for his stammering. He went over and lay down next to her on the bed.

Silence….

Yauksiei: I shall torture you and end here! Ha ha ha!

Lizzie: You're horrible!

Yauksiei: I know!!!


	4. Chapter 4: What Is It?

Help!

Disclaim: I OWN NOTHING!!!

Yauksiei: Hey people! Here is the new chapter for Help! Thank you to all of you readers for adding this to your favorites! I love you guys! *Hugs* NOW FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:: The dedication of this story has been changed! Apparently, my friend PnDa has lost her senses, and says that she doesn't like this show, or this couple! So, this story is for you, readers! Thanks again! Enjoy!

START!

Chapter 4: What Is It?

Silence….

Aki thought about what she had just done. But more importantly, _why _had she done it? Hmmmm…..

She looked at Yusei, who had picked up a book on the bedside table. It was something to do with computers or D-Wheels. She studied his face and frame, and immediately that same image of him shirtless came back, only much more vivid this time.

_Stop thinking of him that way! You're supposed to hate him! _Aki thought desperately. But a part of her went against that decision. That part thought it was right to ask him to sit next to her. With the two halves going on about it, Aki couldn't help but groan out loud.

Yusei looked at her strangely and asked, "Um, is something wrong Aki?"

"NO!" She burst.

"Oookkkkk?" Yusei just shrugged and went back to his book/magazine. (You know those really thick magazines that look like books? Yeah, that's it)

Aki turned away, blushing from embarrassment. Maybe Yusei should leave?

That part that wanted the ravenette there protested the idea tooth and nail. The other fought back again, and soon the war was back. But Aki just grimaced and kept it to herself.

"Uh, Aki, should I leave? I mean, I honestly don't really understand why you had me sit next to you like this," Yusei's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Despite that one part, Aki agreed, "Uh, yeah."

"Ok," Yusei jumped up, and put the "book" back on the bedside table, "Night."

"Yeah…." Aki suddenly caught herself staring at his ass.

_OH MY GOD! Look away Aki, LOOK AWAY!!!_

But she didn't until the door closed her eyes off from view. The blush that was still fading came back full force, making her face look like a tomato with a face.

Aki shut the light off, and tried to sleep. She blamed it on her ankle that she couldn't.

Not on her mind constantly thinking of Yusei.

"Uggghh," She finally accepted that that was what was keeping her up. She whispered,

"What _is _it about him?"

Little did she know, Yusei was in his room, thinking,

_What is it about her?_

THE NEXT MORNING

Yusei sighed tiredly as he watched the twins swim. He was shirtless, since it was hot out. (WAHH! Yusei's shirtless!!) Since the twins begged him, he had on navy blue swim drunks.

Aki was up, and she was wearing Yusei's shirt and pants. She tightened the belt so that they would fit better. When she came out and sat by Yusei, she blushed and scooted away some.

"What?" Yusei looked over to her.

"Uh, n-nothing," Aki shook her head.

Aki could have sworn she saw a faint pink appear on Yusei's cheeks as he looked at her in his clothes. It was a quick glance, but still enough for him, apparently.

It was silent, except for the twins splashing and laughing.

It was completely silent when Aki accidently got splashed by Rua.

Yusei put a hand to his mouth, and small laughter came from him. His shoulders shook as he tried his best not to laugh. You would probably laugh too. Picture Aki, a scowl on her face, her eyes narrowed, soaked in clothes that were too big for her and her arms crossed.

The twins went underwater where they couldn't be heard and laughed so hard.

Yusei put up a finger as if to say, "One second" and walked into the house.

Aki could hear his laughter through the glass windows. She looked down at the ground, and huffed. Yeah, what a nice morning to be limping around in clothes too big for you, and on top of that, you get splashed and everyone laughs at you! Oh goodie! NO.

When Yusei and the twins finally stopped laughing, everything continued the way it was, like it never happened. It was pretty strange to Aki, because back at the Movement, if something like this ever happened, people would be talking about it right now. It was something new to her, but she forced herself to not think about it.

"C'mon Yusei! Pleeeeeeaaaaase!" Rua begged. He put on the puppy eyes.

Yusei's eye twitched and he grunted, "Nngh…fine…"

"YAY!" Both twins shouted.

"On one condition," Yusei held up his index finger.

"What?" Rua asked.

"I get to throw Aki into the pool with me," the shirtless ravenette smirked in Aki's direction.

"Out of the question, Fudo!" Aki growled.

"Oh come on, if I'm going down, YOU are coming with!"

"But my ankle!" Aki protested.

"I'll help you out of the pool, don't worry! It's just one jump," Yusei did puppy eyes of his own.

"Geez, I have never seen you so inconsiderate…" Aki muttered.

"Well, you barely see me, so…" The puppy dog eyes were still there.

"Ugh, FINE!" Aki growled, "But it's your clothes!"

Yusei laughed, "Oh, don't worry about them, I'll wash them."

Aki was suddenly swooped up into his arms and was carried to the diving board.

"I hate you!" She hissed.

"Yes I know. But at the moment, I do not care," Yusei laughed at her expression.

SPLASH!

Aki came up, grunting in pain at her ankle. When Yusei came up, she dunked him as revenge. He came up again, and she dunked him three more times.

"OK! I'M SORRY!" Yusei coughed. He dragged her out and carried her over to a chair, bringing her a towel.

"You should be," Aki whispered, drying off. Yusei just shrugged and went back in to play with the twins for a while.

Aki looked around. The view was amazing at Tops. Maybe because it was so high up that she could see Satellite from where she sat.

It was bright and sunny, leaving no trace of the storm. It was around 10 in the morning, and Aki huffed as she thought about the days to come. No doubt Divine would look for her. She had to call him and tell him where she was and why.

Too bad Divine was a bitch to get a hold of. He had so many numbers for no reason, it was so frustrating. And she couldn't go to the Movement, Yusei would have a cow.

---Aki's Fantasy---

"_NOOOOOO!! YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! STAY HERE UNTIL YOUR ANKLE HEALS OR ELSE!!!" Yusei yelled, waving a knife in the air._

---End Fantasy/Nightmare---

Aki shuddered. That probably wouldn't happen, but in her mind it would. No, she would have to wait until she was fully healed, and then go back.

But, what if Divine comes looking for her and finds her here? What would he do to everyone and her?

Aki groaned. She had to find some way before that happened. But _what_?

Her eyes traveled to Yusei, and she jumped, realizing that his cobalt blue eyes were staring at her. He blinked and looked away, blushing. Aki blushed too. She found herself thinking:

_What is it about him that makes me want to protect him so much?_

Last night, that thought was just the first 5 words. It was incomplete. But now that it was finished, another thought popped into Aki's head:

_Am I falling for this guy?_

Yauksiei: Alright! I know, short chapter, long wait! I'm really sorry about that!! My computer went all whacks on me, and I couldn't type stuff for a while.

Lizzie: You should start typing up the next chapter NOW!!! Or else I will get my shotgun and---

Yauksiei: Aki and Yusei are starting to feel something! And maybe Divine will come looking for her! Next chapter, I will strive to make it longer for you all, ok?

Lizzie: ---IN THE BLENDER!

……

Yauksiei: Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Divine Comes

Me: Ok everyone! I am back from vacation now, and I think it is time to update this story! This chapter, I will try my best to lengthen it! It probably will be somewhat long, because this is where the conflict of the story really settles in!

Now then, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, of course! As usual, Enjoy! And….

START!!

_Chapter 5: Divine Comes_

Aki was dried off, and Yusei and the twins stayed away from her for a while. They could tell that she was still mad for getting splashed. Even if it was only accident, _no one _splashes Aki Izayoi. (A/N: Did I spell that wrong?)

By the next day though, she was at least a bit tolerable to be around again. At least Yusei was able to sit next to her and say a small amount of words. Then again, that wasn't really a huge improvement, considering neither were really the talking type.

Meanwhile, Divine was at the Movement, and was clearly pissed off that Aki had not returned. No, he did not care if she was in danger, but he would lose a valuable "soldier" to his army, so he was worried for her in that sense at least. And for Divine, that's saying something.

Finally, the psychic decided to use a small tracking device that he had planted in her when she first joined the Movement. He had told her that it was just a small pill that would help her stay calm for a little while. So she took it of course.

He pulled her location up on the computer, and growled,

"Now why would she be at Tops when she is supposed to be _here_?!"

He exited the window, and grabbed his jacket, deciding to go there himself. After all, the other duelists would probably forget the location, or not know how to get there.

_If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself! _He thought, and exited the building, taking his car.

Meanwhile, (Again) Aki was laying on the couch as Ruka shook in fear of the thunder storm outside.

"Why is it like this?" She whispered, "It was fine only an hour ago!"

Yusei and Rua patted her shoulders, trying to comfort her. Aki paid them no attention, just sat there with her ankle propped up on a pillow, occupied by her thoughts.

_Something is telling me to worry. I do not know if it is my psychic abilities, or if I am just being paranoid. Besides, it is not like I want to stay here…right?_

Another voice in her head shouted in defiance, _Of course you love it here! No matter how much you try to deny it! You love the fact that everyone is actually together like a real family! You know that the Movement never truly gave you that, especially Divine!!!_

Aki's eyebrow twitched slightly. No one noticed. She fought back the voice, saying,

_Yes they have! Divine took me in, and has been treating me like I am his family! And so what if they act like a family? I have my own back at the Movement!!!_

The voice was shouting again, saying,

_Oh do not deny it! You are also having feelings for Yusei!!_

Aki pushed back a blush as she said no. She fought with the invisible force, until she finally yelled out loud,

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM, DAMMIT!!"

Silence engulfed the room. Nothing but the storm outside was heard. Aki tried to hide the embarrassed blush on her face, but failed miserably.

"Aki?" Yusei finally said, "Are you okay?"

Aki nodded furiously, "YES! I mean, yes."

She got three looks that told her the others thought that she had gone nuts. Of course the pink haired didn't blame them.

One of the twins was about to say something, when a repeated knocking sounded on the door. Rua went and answered it.

"Who are you?" The boy's voice reached the other's ears.

"Tell me where Aki is," A sharp voice answered rudely. Aki froze. She knew that voice.

"Divine," She whispered. She could have sworn Yusei growled.

And sure enough, the bastard came in, and saw Aki. He didn't seem to notice her ankle, because he go right into yelling,

"WHY ARE YOU HERE WHEN YOU SHOULD BE WITH ME AND THE OTHERS?! THERE IS NO EXCUSE AS TO WHY YOU SHOULD NOT BE WITH US!!"

Aki opened her mouth to speak, but Divine would not hear it,

"DO NOT DARE OPEN YOUR MOUTH! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WERE SO RECKLESS!" He gestured to her ankle. He had noticed after all. "AND ACCEPTING THE HELP OF SOMEONE LIKE FUDO AND THESE TWO BRATS?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? YOU DO NOT NEED ANYONE ELSE, I ALREADY TOLD YOU!! NOW COME, WE ARE LEAVING!!"

He stormed away, and Aki was about to get up--

Before Yusei stood abruptly. Everyone watched as he went over to Divine, who turned around and---

PUNCH!!

Got Yusei's fist in his face. No one dared speak as the black haired hissed with venom lacing his words,

"Do you not realize that Aki is in no condition to be going _anywhere_? Or are you just too caught up in your own selfishness to even _attempt _to notice? And, do you think that I would just let her leave like that? Bastard, I AM TRYING TO HELP HER!!"

"Oh please, what can _you _do?" Divine scoffed, "You understand nothing about her!"

Yusei's tone turned even more deadly, "Do you, really? Or did you just make it all up so that she would follow you like your little toy?"

Divine growled, but said nothing else.

Aki was just a solid being. She did not even breathe. No, Divine couldn't have been lying to her! But, he wasn't denying it…But he wasn't confirming it either! So, which one?

Yusei continued, "As for what I can do for her, maybe try to make her smile a little. She deserves better than what she has! She deserves to be surrounded by people who truly accept her for the way she is!"

Divine growled again, "That is what she already has!"

Yusei just scoffed and rolled his eyes, "_Sure_ she does."

Another snarl before Divine snapped, "Aki!"

Aki tried to get up, she really did. She did not believe that Divine had lied to her. How could he? Sure, he was a bitch sometimes, but that meant nothing to her! He was kind…occasionally. Anyway, but when she tried to, her ankle burned in protest. She groaned in pain, and collapsed back onto the couch,

"I'm sorry. I cannot."

Divine was about to go over there and force her, but Yusei grabbed the back of his shirt, and literally threw him out the door.

"And don't try to come again!" He yelled, before slamming the door shut and locking it.

The twins had retreated to the farthest couch away from Yusei. They knew that when the man was mad, he was _mad_. And no one should get in his way.

Aki was about to speak, but Yusei held up a hand, saying,

"Aki, I'm sorry, but I need to calm down a little. You can yell at me later," And with that, Yusei just sighed and went upstairs. Aki pouted. She was _not _going to yell at him!

Ok, maybe a _little_…

Meanwhile, Divine was riding in the car back to the Movement, growling once again. He could not lose Aki. She was too valuable of a duelist for him to lose. He had to get her back sooner somehow.

The growling turned into an evil smirk. A plan formed in his head. He knew exactly what to do…

Me: Oooh, Divine is planning something bad as usual! What shall result? I will try to update tomorrow night, since I will be enjoying the summer weather all day tomorrow! Review please!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Who Is She?

Me: Chapter 6 is here! Sorry I don't update this story as much, I've been working on my writer's block. But I will update now! So here it is!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. I do own the plot and my OC.

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 6: Who is She?**_

The next morning, Aki woke up on the couch. She figured that she must have fallen asleep while she was thinking about what had happened when Divine came. She couldn't believe Yusei! One, he had never acted like that before, and two, Aki just knew that Divine was going to plan something to make matters worse.

Yusei had not talked in a while. No one said a word to him in the first place, since he looked like he didn't want to be messed with.

The next day

Yusei was back to normal. But he was a bit on the edge, so no one tried to get on his bad side.

Aki was on the couch still, watching TV and eating the breakfast Ruka gave her, bored again. She couldn't help but feel a little happy though. What Yusei said…kind of made her feel like he cared. Maybe he did. Either way, Aki was not denying that she was starting to feel something for him, something that went beyond friends. She was starting to think that, maybe Divine hadn't truly saved her after all…maybe she could think on her own. Maybe there was a better life beyond the Movement.

And it was all here, with Yusei and the twins.

_Oh listen to me, I sound like someone from the movies! _Aki thought. But still, she couldn't help but think that it might be true.

Knock, knock, knock.

Ruka answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Yusei Fudo, is he here?" A woman's voice asked.

Aki noticed Yusei stiffen.

"Someone you know?" She asked.

Yusei nodded, "You could say that."

"Yusei is that you?"

A woman who looked Yusei and Aki's age came in. She had short blonde hair and stunning green eyes. Her fair skin shone a bit in the light. She wore a pink tube top and sweats. She wore a brown jacket over the top, and had on boots.

"Miranda," Yusei said in a slightly cold voice.

"Hi Yusei! It's so nice to see you!!!" Miranda hugged Yusei, but the other didn't return it. Aki's eyebrows raised. She looked kind of amused and surprised on the outside, but on the inside, she was raging with jealousy.

_Just who is this girl? What is she to Yusei?_

What Aki didn't know is that she was about to find out…the hard way.

**Ok I'm very, VERY sorry for such a short chapter after such a long time! But I'm going through a HUGE writer's block on this story! I'm soooooo sorry!!!!!**


End file.
